The City Awaits
by forestvamp231
Summary: I love Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust but I wish there'd been more on the relationship between Meier Link and Charlotte so I am writing a sort of sequel just for them. It's about their experiences going to and at the City of the Night.
1. Chapter 1

I love Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust but I wish there'd been more on the relationship between Meier Link and Charlotte so I am writing a sort of sequel just for them. It's about their experiences going to and at the City of the Night.

Note I do not own Vampire Hunter D or the characters Meier and Charlotte.

Thoughts are written in _Italics. _

Save Her

Meier Link ran onto the ship and into the control room. Gently he set down his beloved Charlotte in the passenger seat and took his own position. Quickly starting up the engines he forced the ancient ship to its limits in a desperate attempt to get free from the collapsing structure that was Carmela's palace. The vessel slowly began to move upward and as their altitude increased so did their speed. _Blessed be the ship still operates_, thought Meier. Meier wasn't necessarily a pilot so he set the ship on autopilot for the City of the Night.

That taken care of Meier reached for Charlotte and carried her to the ships infirmary that was built for the instance that a human partner be injured. She was dead. Had Meier's heart beat it would have stopped the second hers did but he couldn't give up. As he laid her cold body on an operating table he couldn't breathe. To see her like this… it killed him inside. _Oh Charlotte, I am so sorry!_ Meier reached into the medical cabinet and pulled out an emergency bag of blood that could be used in emergencies, such as if a vampire's control slipped. He set up an intravenous solution and inserted the connected needed into Charlottes arm. Meier knew that a human could be revived within a certain time period after death. He hoped that he could revive Charlotte and with the blood supply she could recover.

He just had to restart her heart. Meier found the defibrillator in another cupboard and prepared to shock Charlotte. By exposing her body to volts of electricity the main organs could be restarted. "I apologize my love but it's necessary if we are going to be together. I cannot lose you!" As he said this Meier rubbed the two paddles together and thrust them upon her chest. Charlotte's body arched and thumped back onto the table. Meier removed the paddles and checked her vitals. Nothing.

"Come on Charlotte. For me, come back for me, please!" Again, he thrust the paddles to her flesh and again her body jumped as a reaction. HE checked again, still nothing. _No! It hasn't been too long. She can still be saved she's got to! _"Charlotte!" He screamed. Tears began to leak from his eyes as he tried again to revive his only love, his heart, and his life. Upon contact Charlotte's body reacted the same as before. Meier desperately checked for signs of life. There! She had a pulse! It was faint but he could feel it beneath his stone cold fingers! "Oh Charlotte thank heavens" Hem pulled her into a hug. She was still unconscious because of the blood lose but after some time the transfusion would bring her out of it.

After rechecking to make sure the fluids were hooked up correctly Meier pulled forward a chair and took a seat next to Charlotte. For the next few hours Meier kept careful vigil and waited for his human to awake.

A Number of Hours Later:

Meier's eyes had begun to slide closed as fatigue set in. His battle with D and emotional trauma of almost losing Charlotte took their toll on him. He wanted to sleep but he wanted to be there when Charlotte awoke. And so he barely managed to stay focused as he watched charlottes face. At first he had worried that she still might not awake from such a deep slumber but recently he face twitched every now and then. Suddenly a moan escaped her lips. Meier's head snapped to attention.

"mmmmmm" she moaned again. "Charlotte, Charlotte can you her me dear?" Meier asked.

"Meier" She whispered, eyes still closed. "Oh Charlotte I'm here" he clasped her hand and brought it to her face and kissed her knuckle then rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek. "I'm here". It was obvious she was waking up and so Meier removed the needle from her arm and set it aside. Then he refocused on her face. He cupped her face in his hand.

At this her eyes snapped open and focused on Meier's face. "Meier?" She said hesitantly like she almost didn't recognize him. "Yes my love it's me." "Oh Meier!" she said enthusiastically and sat up suddenly and hugged him around his neck. "Meier, my Meier, oh Meier" she kept repeating. He gladly pulled her into his arms and hugged her back. "I'm here Charlotte, I'm not going anywhere! I promise!" He said. Her grip around him tightened and then she released him. She pulled back to look him in the eyes. Tears had begun to stain her still pale cheeks. "You saved me" she said.

Meier hung his head in shame. "No my dear, I didn't. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't quick enough." He raised his head to look at her again. "You died." All she did was nod. "I know" He looked at her in confusion. "After you held me I was consumed by darkness. Everything simply ended. I was floating in a type of nothingness. I don't think I had fully succumbed to death yet but I had at least fallen into a limbo. And then everything changed. The world I was in was flooded with light. And then I heard you voice. I ran towards it. I called to you and called and called. And then it was almost like I ran right back into my body. Suddenly I could feel my limbs again, my lungs as they filled with air. I was too weak to move but I could feel again. And then you voice found me again and I managed the strength to open my eyes and I met the most beautiful sight, you." She smiled as she finished and could not help but return the smile. "You did save me Meier. You brought me back." He quickly pulled her into a hug again. He truly could not live without this wonderful creature.

"Come" he said. "You will need more blood transfusion to regain your strength but for now you need rest. Let us retire". She nodded "Alright". Meier then picked her up bridal stile and carried her to the ships master bedroom. She would be sleeping with him in the main coffin. If she preferred otherwise she could ask for it tomorrow but for now she was sleeping with Meier no matter what. She wasn't leaving his side. He opened the lid with one hand and laid Charlotte in the coffin being as gentle as possible. Then he got in himself. After lying down he pulled the lid closed. It surprised him when after everything Charlotte still moved closer and cuddled against him. This made him very happy and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her slender body. She sighed happily and he smiled wider.

As Meier closed his eyes to welcome sleep Charlotte's steady heart beat reminded him that he hadn't eaten since many days before. He was hungry. But unlike before when Charlotte was this close he did not feel the temptation to bite her. Her body was pressed so closed to hers he could feel the blood pump through her veins with every heart beat and yet his fangs did not elongate. Seeing her die once had truly shocked his system. He doubted he would be able to resist her forever but despite the hunger gnawing at him now his only need was to hold Charlotte and be with her.

Despite the attempts of humans, damphirs, and vampires. Finally, they were together, at peace, high within the stars.

** Well what do you think? Should I leave it as is or continue? Please Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I didn't get a lot of reviews in response to my second chapter but I decided to post a second one anyways and see how it goes…so here it is, chapter two!**

Acceptance

Charlotte awoke slowly. Her mind was fuzzy as she tried to grab onto reality. Unfortunately, reality hurt. Her body was soar all over both from the loss of blood and the electrocution. She stifled a groan. Then she felt the strong arm wrapped around her. Charlotte turned her head upwards to look into the face of her vampire lover.

Meier's chiseled face was peaceful as he slept. The smallest sound or movement would wake him but for now, as the silence surrounded them both, he remained in a deep slumber. Apparently their ordeal had not been easy on him either. But he would never complain. No, he would always be her dark knight. Her fierce savior. And her deadly lover.

Why had she ever been drawn to him? Yes, on that first encounter she had been ever so scared and yet lured in by his handsome face and strong shoulders. But when, in the end, he did not kill her and in fact returned the night after to seek her company she got to know the vampire.

He was intelligent and inspired. He was lost. He was gruesome and yet beautiful. He was funny and (after a few more nights) romantic. They fit together so perfectly she could not deny him. Meier made her happier than she had ever felt before and she was even willing to give up her family and her life to be with him.

Actually the decision hadn't been that hard. At home she was a delicate flower to be desired and fawned over. But with Meier she had meaning, purpose. Meier had told her that he was lost in the world. He existed but did not live. He had no reason to go anywhere or do anything other than hunt…until he met her. For him it was love at first sight although because she was a human he had tried to resist his feelings for a time. But in the end their bond was too strong. Charlotte had to admit that she felt the same way.

To Charlotte, Meier was not a simple killing machine without feelings or restraint. To her he was an unfortunate soul who had landed in a powerful but cursed body. He fought against his urges to be with her. He showed her the beauty of the night.

He had also saved her more than once. The first time was to save her from a society which wanted to cage her. The second was from the damphire hunter who tried to kill their love.

Charlotte gazed at the face of Meier Link. Yes, no matter how insane it was she loved him with all her heart.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She settled down once more against Meier's large chest. Her body welcomed the chance for more sleep. Her heavy eye lids fell closed and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Hours later Meier opened his eyes. He felt refreshed and awake. He turned his head down to look at the top of Charlottes head. In her sleep she cuddled into him. He smiled. His dear Charlotte.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. She stirred under the contact. Her deep brown eyes opened and focused on him. She smiled at him. "Good morning." She said. He chuckled realizing that for all intensive purposes it was now permanently night time.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" He asked.

Charlotte didn't want him to worry so she lied. "Fine" she said as her muscles ached.

Meier nodded his head and Charlotte couldn't tell if he believed her or not.

Meier pulled her closer against him, if that was even possible, and kissed the top of her head. Then, he raised his hand and lifted the coffin lid.

Meier helped Charlotte out of the coffin and she stood. She wavered on her feet and Meier came up behind her to support her body.

"You are still week, come I'll get you something to eat and then I will give you more blood so you may recover." Meier said.

Charlotte muttered a quiet thanks as Meier lifted her body easily into his arms and walked out of the master bedroom and into the small kitchen.

Being a vampire Meier was not used to a kitchen but Charlotte was in no shape to cook for herself. As she draped against the counter on a high chair Meier decided pancakes would be a good choice. Meier had experimented once or twice with food. He found it satisfying to provide for Charlotte and that meant in every way possible. Of course his many first attempts were absolute failures but in due time he had managed the art of pancakes.

He poured butter and syrup over the finished product and set it before her. He leaned on the counter as he watched her eyes widen and then she dug in. Charlotte was beautiful, petite, even fragile to him. But seeing her devour an entire plate stacked with pancakes would make anyone think otherwise.

"That was delicious!" she said with much more energy. He chuckled deep in his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied.

Charlotte beamed at him and nodded "Very much! Now what about you aren't you hungry?" She asked concerned. He worried about her so much he often forgot to take care of himself, but she wasn't going to let him forget. Especially after all that he had done.

Meier shrugged. "I can wait." He said but Charlotte only shook her head.

"I know there must be blood bags or something on this ship. Now show me where they are and when you do, you're going to eat."

Meier's smile widened. He loved it when she acted to commanding because quite honestly it was adorable. She was like a porcelain doll dressed for war. She acted as if she was the deadly vampire in the relationship instead of him. "yes ma'am" he teased and offered her his arm. She hoped of the high chair gracefully and entwined her arm around his. It was obvious the food had greatly improved her condition.

Meier led her through the halls to another room. Inside was what looked like a decorated armoire. The two stopped before and Meier reached forward to open the doors. Cool air greeted them and inside was rows of blood bags. The armoire was a decorated refrigerator.

"Is it still good?" Charlotte asked curiously. Meier only smiled down at her. "What? I don't know the details of vampire dealings. Can blood expire?" she defended herself against him amused look. He only chuckled.

"We have special means of preserving blood just for such occasions so yes, it's still good." Charlotte nodded.

"well, go on" She encouraged. Meier turned more serious.

"Charlotte I do not want you to see me like that. I can wait" but Charlotte shook her head.

"You hungry, I can tell. You deserve a good meal. And you know you what you are, what you eat does not make me love you any less. Seeing you drink will not change my opinion of you in the slightest." She vowed with all honesty.

Meier reached up his hand to cup her cheek and stroked her skin with his thumb. "My love, you never cease to astound me" He said.

"You're procrastinating" She accused. With a slight chuckle Meier shook his head but never the less reached for one of the blood bags. Once more he looked into her eyes more so to reassure himself than anything else. She did not back down, she didn't even flinch, as he tore open the bag and greedily gulped down its contents. With a needy gasp he dropped the empty bag and met Charlotte's eyes again.

His eyes glowed a fiery red as the new blood coursed through his thirsty veins. She was always shocked when she saw him like this, and the times had been few. But she kept her face pleasant. He didn't scare her, she was simply in awe of his power. It was a reminder of the restraint he always practiced with her.

She could tell that the small bag had not filled him, not after the ordeals they had just recently survived. "Have another" She instructed. Surprise flitted across his face but he reached for another. He smiled gratefully as he tore into the second bag and then a third and a fourth.

The whole while Charlotte stayed with him and never shuddered or pulled away while he drank his fill. When Meier felt completely sated he stood amazed before his love. She truly was an exceptional woman, one he knew he did not deserve. She saw past the bloodlust. She saw beyond the animal to the man. And yet she accepted and loved not only the man but the beast as well. And as she stayed with him while he drank she had once again displayed her utter acceptance and it humbled him.

Charlotte took a step forward smiling and reached up to wipe away a drop of blood that remained at the corner of his lips. Before she pulled her hand away Meier turned his head and caught her wet finger between his lips and nibbled ever so slightly and licked away the blood.

He watched as Charlottes eyes darkened at the erotic act. His licked at her fingertip again and her lips parted. Her chest heaved a bit as her breathing became uneven. Slowly he released her and he hand fell to her side. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Meier leaned down as she tilted her face upwards and Meier took possession of her lips. Her arms reached up to wrapped around his neck and hold him closer. Charlotte moaned as Meier licked across her lower lip asking entrance.

She granted it and parted her lips and his tongue reached inside, to taste her and explore. She could taste him as well. He tasted of iron and masculinity and it made her swoon. She leaned against him and this time it was Meier who moaned. He wanted more but he knew he would no t be able to control himself if they went forward. Slowly they pulled apart but he did not release her. "I love you Charlotte." He stated and she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"And I love you Meier, my wonderful Meier" She said sweetly and reached up to peck him on the lips again.

***Well? Please keep reviewing. It's motivation so if you want another chapter then review!* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the reviews have picked up. You people now have soul! Opinion! Truly inspiring so keep up the awesome review work! **

**I also want to post an apology. My computer crashed with all my stories on it and so I've been "stranded" for the past few months. It's been so frustrating!**

**But I'm back! I have a replacement now so here's chapter three and I really hope you enjoy **

**Aid**

"Meier, really I'm fine" Charlotte was quite literally being carried down a hallway in space to have blood pumped into her. She was not too keen on the idea and persisted against it until Meier had ignored her words and taken action.

"Charlotte, do not dare tell me you are "fine". You may feel as if you are wholly well but I will not be convinced until I can conjure a fresh blush from you. You remain much too pale for my comfort."

Charlotte shook her head but relaxed in Meier's strong hold and lay comfortably against his shoulder.

Meier almost wanted to purr at her contact. She was so small and frail in comparison to him yet her little body had such a profound effect upon his own. He gave her a gentle squeeze as he entered the medical room.

Meier lay her down upon the table and turned away to secure the supplies.

Charlotte didn't like needles much, she never had. She'd never had a blood transfusion either. Well, the one used to originally save her life didn't count because she wasn't conscious for it. While Meier tested the blood to make sure a sample was compatible Charlotte reached out to ever so slightly grip Meier's cloak. He didn't deter from his task yet still reached on hand back to encompass hers and rub comforting circles into her skin.

Eventually, he released her and turned around completely. "Remain still for me Charlotte." He said and she gave a silent nod in response. She didn't look away, but rather gazed up into Meier's eyes. Getting lost in them gave her not only a distraction but comfort as well.

Meier knew not to look away and with skilled hands he found the artery on the inside of her elbow easily. He could feel the flow of blood racing in her veins yet he was so focused on her that it did not tempt him. Perhaps that was due to her weakened concentration of blood, but at the moment he didn't care.

She gave the smallest wince as the needle broke skin and Meier held it firm but never did their gaze break.

When the bag was drained Meier removed the needle and placed it away. Then, he cupped Charlotte's cheek and spoke softly. "Well done my darling" He cooed and she smiled with joy. This was a joy that she had only recently begun experiencing and only with Meier. It made her happy to please him. When she made him smile it was, to her, the greatest accomplishment in the world.

For Meier, this effect worked both ways. As he looked upon her smiling face he could not help but reflect her enthusiasm in equal measure. She was so beautiful.

"Come, my love. Would you like to check on our progress?" At this Charlotte sat up swiftly.

"Very much so!" She said. Meier helped her down and kept an arm around her waist the whole way to the main controls.

They walked in together. Charlotte gasped as, for the first time, she looked out into space. "It's… indescribable!" She said amazed. Meier wasn't looking at the view, he was focused on Charlotte and he couldn't help the smile that came to his aristocratic lips.

"Come, the ship knows the way to the City. Let us check how much longer our journey will take." He said and they both walked over to the controls.

There, displayed on the screen was all sorts of information which Meier kindly translated.

"Just a sort while longer. In fact I wonder if I can change the course just slightly so that we can get a glimpse of the city…" He began hitting a number of buttons while Charlotte hung onto his arm. "There" He said and the couple looked up at the viewing window and there, off in the distance, was the floating City of the Night.

Lights could be seen gleaming even from the distance. Charlotte released Meier's arm and moved to get a closer look. Her dainty hand rose to press against the glass.

"We are finally here. Our journey has been so long and so hard but we are finally here." She whispered. Suddenly, Meier's arm was there wrapped around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, my love. There is our future." He was also in disbelief. The City was more of a huge space station but it was skillfully designed with the vampire's classic architecture. It orbited the Earth from a far distance so that it almost seemed as if it was its own entity. For a moment, Meier felt real fear. What would they find? It had been so long since anyone had returned with stories of the city, who knew what was really there anymore? Would they arrive only to have to fight again? Subconsciously, his arm tightened and pinned Charlotte to his side possessively. No one would take her from him.

Feeling this, Charlotte looked up at her love and smiled at his pensive expression which was focused through the window to the city. She wrapped his arms around his hard torso and gave him a squeeze.

"Everything will turn out alright." She vowed. He finally looked down at her and she saw the ghost of a smile tug at his lips and couldn't help but smile back.

"As long as you are with me, then I know that will be true. Come shall we prepare to dock? It will not be long now." Meier said and Charlotte nodded.

"Please" Meier then brought Charlotte to an onboard bathroom with a shower, toothpaste and brush. She thanked his politely and disappeared for a while.

Meier went back to the control room and continued to mentally prepare himself for all of the possibilities that could await them. He drank a bag of blood while he thought.

After cleaning up and braiding her long dark hair, Charlotte emerged from the bathroom and went in search of Meier. She found him by the control pondering again. She watched as he threw a now empty bag away from his seat and simply held out his hand to her. Of course he knew the moment she had entered the room. She smiled, took his hand, and he pulled her onto his lap. From the window the city was much closer now. Its beauty was breathtaking.

Thankfully, the ship was preprogrammed for docking as well and the couple did not have to worry about that.

Static began to play over the sound system and then a clear voice could be heard.

"Good evening strangers. Please meet us outside the port side exit." And with that the ship jolted to a halt.

Neither of the two said anything for a moment but Meier held Charlotte firmly. He nuzzled her cheek for a moment and basked in the warmth of her soft skin.

Charlotte felt the little flutter of nerves in her petite rib cage. While he nuzzled her, Charlotte's hand fisted in his shirt. "It's daunting to face ones dream" She whispered.

"Indeed, which is why the two of us must face it together. Perhaps then it will be a bit less intimidating."

"Having you there will make it all more thrilling, however the unknown will always be intimidating. Even just a little bit." She said.

"Then I will just have to be more intimidating then your fears." He growled playfully. It made Charlotte smile and turn to face him.

"Without a doubt my love" She said and kissed his nose in jest. He snorted.

"On the brink of such "intimidating uncertainty" would you really tease me so?" He asked. He wouldn't directly admit his desire but it was there all the same. She set him on fire.

"Perhaps" She replied with a giggle but was kind enough to oblige him with a kiss which lasted for many minutes.

Finally, when they broke apart, Meier recovered focus first. "Come, we would not want to keep our hosts waiting." With a nod from Charlotte they stood and head to the port side exit.

***If you missed me at all then review people! Show me you care! Show me you have opinion!***


End file.
